


I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes

by Bittersweetsins2K17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweetsins2K17/pseuds/Bittersweetsins2K17
Summary: Gay boys longing for each other and fluff and angst.





	I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes

 Sweat dripped down his forehead, compelling his hand to wipe his brow. Shallow breaths followed by the throbbing of his heart rising in his throat. His white jersey clung to him as a reminder that he must continue drilling. Practice, spike, and anything he could do to better himself. Oikawa knew his body ached, palms stung, and that his brain was going to implode on itself if he didn't take a break. He didn't give shit. The shadow that crept behind him as he walked cared deeply.   
      Oikawa was conscious of the lurking companion, always evaluating him. Sure he felt unnerved by the figure's condescending nature, but he tried not to show it. Iwazumi knew damn well he was being peculiar and eerie. Although he loomed everywhere and kept his eye on him, Oikawa felt alone in his thoughts. The shred of privacy he could have, except he didn't appreciate the nagging isolation there. If you could do an autopsy this damn second on Oikawa, you'd find cobwebs and creatures haunting his head. Luckily, that wouldn't happen and Iwa could not have access to that location.   
   Pausing for a while, his hands clutched his knees and Oikawa bent over, rasping. The stinging in his eyes made it difficult to pry them open. Thumping the floor was the ball, the fate of their while season. It reminded him of the last match that was still fresh in his mind. That grave and life-changing game. The whistle that pierced and petrified all Oikawa's hopes and dreams. The horrified and dismal grimace that mutually spread across our faces. The rushing crowds gushing and swarming us, giving us barely enough oxygen. The fading echos and light from Iwa's sullen eyes. The undermining and dooming  labels sticking to the borders of his surging ocean of thoughts. Failure. Loser. Defeated king. Fallen. Crippled.   
    Stained into the depths of his mind, was the haunting expression of Shiratorizawa's captain. God, he was intimidating. Shivering, Oikawa let out a sigh and tried to chuckle off this chip on his shoulder. No. It wasn't just a chip on his shoulder, it was a-a distinct, bothersome trauma. Something that wouldn't go, like a scar. Oikawa found himself trembling and lost for breath.   
  
"Tohru, what's wrong? You idiot, you were on a streak," Iwa scolded him as he stomped over.  
  
    Just like always, Iwa slapped him on the ass and cursed at Oikawa. When he did this, it wasn't to bring him down. No, his goal was to discourage him from failure by nagging at Oikawa to constantly keep at it. Unfortunately, Iwa knew how he needed this constant encouragement after a couple of seconds of knowing him. Of course, Oikawa didn't have to do much to let Iwa know something was doubtful. All Iwa had to get was a sigh or glance from the notions he made. Grateful for his friend, Oikawa picked himself up and met Iwa's stern gaze. He was quite sexy when his pot was stirred. Ignoring his doubtful queries, Oikawa replied with questions in turn.   
  
"Why do you have so much sand in your crack today? Did you practice at a park's volleyball court?" Oikawa remarked wryly as he smirked devilishly at his partner.   
Iwa rolled his narrow, umber eyes and spat, "No, but someone seems to have forgotten to keep it in his pants during practice."   
  
   Cheeks flushing red, he shifted himself a bit and scowled, avoiding his friend's amused glint. Undeniably true, Iwa was right. There's that smolder, Oikawa hadn't seen Iwa do in a while. This was undoubtedly attractive for such a muscular and stone-cold, recluse like Iwa. He never told Oikawa how he felt deep down, but he knew Iwa wasn't all that tough under all those abs. Iwa was a porcupine in a nutshell, he had these spikes to defend himself from emotions. Sure all guys were sort of like that, but some broke easier than others. Iwa was always grumpy and huffy at Oikawa, like he was in need of a Maxi-pad. Though, moments like these made Oikawa's stomach squirm.   
  
"At least I don't search for signs like that," he poked back with sudden witty comebacks.  
With that Iwa swung his backhand across his face, "That'll shut you up, smart-ass!"   
  
    Spitting, Oikawa only cackled at being hit by his pal. Iwa was rough, only to him though. No one else felt his wrath, did that mean he was different to Iwa? Perhaps it meant Iwa hated him only. Well, not exactly, Iwa had this spite for everyone. It all depends on who you are and at what moment on time. Even though Iwa gave him a playful warning, Oikawa took it as an open invitation to persist.   
  
"Did I tell you you're smoking when you get mad?" Oikawa snickered and paced a couple of steps closer to Iwa.  
  
     In response, Iwa struck him in his boys without warning. Grunting out loud in pain and crumpling to the ground Oikawa still laughed through it and stated at him unblinking.   
  
"Let's just say actions speak louder than words," Iwa pinned me down as he was unguarded and rolled up on the waxed floor.  
  
   His breath was hitting Oikawa's neck and his eyes were an inch from his. The pain eased away and Oikawa drowned in the grace of Iwa's orbs. They'd never been this close to where Oikawa could admire Iwa like this. At the sight of this mural of beauty, his chest fluttered like a blue jay trapped in a cage.  
  
"They sure do," he managed to croak out before grabbing Iwa by the back of his black hair, caressing his neck.  
  
  To Oikawa's disbelief and rejoice, Iwa returned the kiss passionately. Lightning in a bottle, that's what Iwa was. With this, Oikawa craved to be struck by him. Grappling in his longer hair, Iwa began to taper off of Oikawa. They broke apart after brief seconds of making out. Iwa panted and snickered, as Oikawa stroked his hair. Did they really just kiss? Oikawa didn't expect his teammate to be so open and receptive to his longing for Iwa. Sure it was kinda lame, but even Iwa had seemed to enjoy this moment. So did this mean Iwa felt the same way about him?   
  
"We should probably go back to practicing," Iwa commented with a serious tone.   
Whining, he tugged at Iwa's shirt as he got up, "Can't we practice some more here?"   
"I was thinking not in the middle of the gym, dumb-ass," Iwa scowled a bit and added with humor in his eyes, "This is more of a homework assignment."  
"Ohh," he chuckled at Iwa's hint, "Well it is getting late anyways."  
  
   Oikawa got to his feet and started to pack his gym bag. Packing he whistled and was cut off mid-key, when a ball smacked into the back of his skull. Thunk!  Leaping to his feet, he saw Iwa was being dead serious about their practice. Man... Oikawa was genuinely exasperated and had hoped to rest his aching bones. By the stern glare he got from Iwa, Oikawa knew that he had to set for him for a couple more times before going home. Groaning, he trudged over and clenched the yellow and blue volleyball. Here we go!   
  Iwa constantly corrected him and yelled. Oikawa was used to this all though. He knew his dear, childhood friend was  driven to strive and drive Oikawa to win. His calls were demanding, but Oikawa was always meeting his needs. That's the setter's job, he has to be able to put the ball up for the other players how they like it.  
  
"Higher!"   
"More to the left!"   
  
    Huffing after a few sets, Oikawa had slurred his pace a bit. Iwa bonked him on the head to remind him they were still drilling.   
  
"Come on Iwa! It's 9PM already," Oikawa grumbled and plopped down on the wood floor.   
"Fine, but the others need you to be strong. Don't slack off, you hear me?" Iwa lectured him as they cleaned up.   
"Yeah, yeah, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa took down the opposite side of the net, while Iwa was at the other end.   
  
  To his satisfaction, Iwa rolled his eyes and cast him a meaningful glare. Got him!     Oikawa took amusement in teasing Iwa, he did it all the time. During practice, games, school, even when it was just the two of them. Ever since they were children, Iwa and Oikawa had jeered at each other. He loved it.   
     Once they had rounded up the stray volleyballs, and locked the doors, they were on their way home. The last shuffling across the gym told Oikawa that he was closer to getting home and into his comfy bed. His heart fluttered at Iwa's words from earlier, "this was more of a homework assignment. They raced down the street on their bikes after locking up the gymnasium. The wind buffeted his almond locks as they traveled at the speed of light. Not bothering to caution for cars, we peddled on and on.   
  
"Your house or mine?" Oikawa shouted above the wind, blood roaring in his ears.   
"Mine!" Iwa's voice carried on for miles, Oikawa could see him rounding this block ahead.   
  
    Legs growing tired, Oikawa was relieved that Iwa had chosen hid house, for it was closer. Some porch lights were on and since Iwa lived on the outskirts of town, the city lights were fuzzy and distant, but still visible. You could still make out the buzz of traffic and the constant trains that railed on through. Iwa's house came into view, it was the only one without a porch light illuminating it's doorstep. Iwa had already parked his cerulean bike and was barely visible. All Oikawa could see was the silhouette of his companion, outlined by a streetlight. His messy and spiky hair was frayed in all sorts of directions, just the way he liked it. Oikawa reached the curb within seconds and skirted around the back of his house. Parking his bike out of plain sight, so it wouldn't be stolen. He assumed he was staying for the night. His parents wouldn't mind anyways. They knew that Oikawa always stayed late after practice and then bunked at Iwa's residence. Of course, hey weren't aware of Oikawa's feelings for his friend, that had sprouted  since they first met.   
    Leaving the shadows behind him, Oikawa scurried to meet Iwa. The tall and muscular male was engorged in the streetlamp. Well, Oikawa knew he was staring off and marveling the creatures buzzing around it. To Oikawa's disgust,  but slight admiration, Iwa had always been fascinated in any tiny creature that had six legs, eight legs, wings, or even camouflaged! Yep, he loved one thing Oikawa feared, bugs.  
  
"Man, that light is really bugging me," he intentionally made a corny pun and then added with an extensive yawn, "Let's go hit the hay, Iwa-chan."   
Snapping out of his trance, Iwa nodded and said, "Right."  
  
    Iwa led him up to the doorstep and fidgeted for a second with his key-chain. Unlocking the door, we crept silently past his mother. She was asleep and the TV was still flashing with shows. Iwa turned the television off, kissed his mom on the forehead, tucked her in, and then headed upstairs with Oikawa in the lead. Flinging open his bedroom door, Oikawa flopped impulsively down onto Iwa's mattress. Iwa was taking off his cleats and socks, as Oikawa  took off his book bag. The fireflies in jars were the only light in Iwa's dim room. Oikawa wasn't ever going to make a dirty remark against this setup, because he knew with pity that Iwa and his mom couldn't afford power most to the time, so Iwa tried to not use his bedroom light. No wonder he turned off the TV...   
    Iwa's room was pretty typical for his age, college and high school text books, volleyball posters, trophies, ant farm, sports magazines, his reading glasses, bedside lamp that had never been used, desk, swivel chair, messy bed, dirty laundry scattered across the floor...  Oikawa lost track of his thoughts as he caught himself zoning out. More like zoning in, staring blankly at Iwa's unclothed back as he pulled off his jersey. His muscles coarse and tense as if he were bothered. The past few days shad been a bit peculiar for him. Iwa was more pressuring during practice, coach had to bench him for a bit. Oikawa wasn't able to overhear the conservation between them, but it wasn't exactly a positive situation to be in. It was almost as if this recent week, Iwa was preparing them for something crucial.   
    With confusion, Oikawa notified that some boxes were open and half full with Iwa's belongings. Huh. Maybe he was preparing for college already? No it was too early on for that, even though they were third years. Pushing his troubled flurry of thoughts aside, Oikawa sat up from his casual position on the bed.   
   Iwa was rubbing his neck awkwardly and Oikawa could tell he was sore. The feeling  was mutual. Letting out a sigh, Iwa lay down from his spot on the edge. His head only up to Oikawa's waist, eyes unblinking from the ceiling. Furrowing his eyebrows, Iwa glanced at Oikawa and quickly back up at the roof. A refreshing breeze came in from his cracked window, chilling the stuffy room, for there was no air conditioning here. Moonlight beamed in across Iwa's structured face, defining it with shadows. Oikawa couldn't ever read Iwa's expressions, he wasn't as intuitive as Iwa was. A frown creased his face like the sheets covering Iwa's bed, as Oikawa tried to determine something to say.   
  
Iwa spoke up first, "what?"  
Oikawa jumped a bit and hadn't noticed he had been staring at Iwa the whole time. "Nothing, nothing."   
  
   Iwa cocked his left eyebrow with curiosity and scooted up the bed to match Oikawa's height. Overturned on his side, Oikawa met Iwa's challenging gaze head-on. Iwa chuckled and palmed his face as he tilted in Oikawa's direction.   
  
"What?!" He froze and exclaimed with defense.  
"You're something else," Iwa continued to laugh for a couple of heartbeats.   
"I am?" Oikawa breathed, bewildered.  
"Yeah," Iwa's breath stirred a bit and he peered back into Oikawa's depths of vision.   
  
   A warm feeling spread through him like a forest fire, under Iwa's eyes. For a couple of everlasting minutes, they gazed at each other. Iwa's eye glinted in the silvery moonlit room. They had sort of a glassy look to them at the moment, too glassy, almost watery. Iwa's bottom lip quivered a bit, but he ducked away. Was he going to cry? Oikawa held his breath and seemed to stand on end, awaiting. He managed to croak, "You okay Iwa-chan?"   
  
   Iwa was fully back-turned to Oikawa and a sniffle peaked the silence. Oikawa's heart paced in circles and his throat tightened. What's wrong? Impatiently, Oikawa rested his hand gently upon Iwa's smooth, bare back.   
  
"Hey, come on. I'm not going to judge," he grasped him a bit firmly and whispered quietly, "You can tell me. You always deal with me, it's my turn to hear from you."  
  
    Gradually, Oikawa shuffled closer to Iwa as he trembled uncontrollably. Iwa drew his breath in sharply before speaking.  
  
"I broke my p-promise to you," he choked out.   
"What?- I mean that's fine, I don't mind. What do you mean?" Oikawa soothed his voice with sympathy, as he stroked Iwa's hair affectionately.   
"I'm- mom and I, we're leaving-ng." He winced at his own words.   
"Leaving? Where? Down the street?" Oikawa felt the hair on his neck prickle anxiously.   
  
   Iwa swished his head from side to side, despair clouding his eyes as he turned back to Oikawa. Oikawa wanted to embrace him, but Iwa resisted.   
  
"No. Far away," Iwa muttered, his eyes bloodshot and shimmering.   
"How far?" Oikawa fretted, his chest tightening.   
"To where-to where I won't be on our team anymore," Iwa stammered as tears glistened on his cheeks.  
  
   A gasp was his only response to Iwa's final statement. Iwa, not on our team? No. This wasn't possible. How? Why? They had been grown up in this community all their lives. They had promised each other that they would never leave here. Now Oikawa had figured this was the only promise Iwa had broken. In fact, that wasn't the only thing broken. Fractured and punctured, Oikawa's heart had split into pieces at his words. Iwa was devastated, Oikawa should have guessed this scenario, because Iwa has never sobbed like this before.   
   Clouds had covered the crescent moon, making it darker in Iwa's bedroom. The only light was the frequent flickering of fireflies. Iwa hadn't met his gaze and hung his head with shame. Reaching over, Oikawa bundled his friend into his arms and somewhat cradled him, thus time Iwa didn't hesitate. We lay there together as his trembling became feeble and eventually disintegrated. His harsh huffs had become equilibrium and tranquil. Relaxing against Oikawa's chest, Iwa lay his head on it, listening to his heartbeat. Sighing, Oikawa kissed Iwa's forehead softly and could feel hid steady breathing against his neck. Iwa had embedded his head under Oikawa's jawline.His breaths becoming faint snores and Oikawa grew drowsy. Iwa stirred slightly but didn't wake. They lay supinely together. Oikawa letting his troubles dissipate as he faded into slumber, caressing his love. Troubles may find them, but they won't ever be lost. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for the loads of mistakes, I'll fix them later.


End file.
